


Turn About

by mrkinch



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Erik you are not alone, M/M, joy in ability, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/pseuds/mrkinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's up to Erik</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn About

Metal manipulation was power to Erik. Satisfaction, not joy. Joy was useless, distracting, dangerous. If traces remained of the boy who lost himself by the hour in the music of his father’s pocket watch, they were buried deeper than the memory of his mother’s hanukiah.

Meeting Charles is a revelation. Watching him abandon himself to his ability, laughing, eager, heedless of vulnerability, is terrifying. When Charles smirks at Erik from beneath Cerebro’s wires, Erik scowls and stands dogged guard.

But Charles will see the watch and hear the music in Erik’s mind. He will say, _I can give you this_.

**Author's Note:**

> for the [fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) "lost hour" challenge


End file.
